disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabby Gabby
episode "Living Doll"https://www.ew.com/movies/2019/03/28/toy-story-4-christina-hendricks/ Vito Corleone from The GodfatherToy Story 4: Woody and Forky Meet Creepy Toy Gabby Gabby in New Clip |personality = Polite, soft-spoken, desperate, creepy (at first), sympathetic, caring, sincere, sweet, charming, well-meaning, gentle, kind, considerate, loyal, compassionate, insecure (formerly) |appearance = Big doll with lipstick, freckles, blue eyes, auburn hair in pigtails with yellow bows, yellow dress with white polka dots and Peter Pan collar, white socks, yellow Mary Jane shoes, and a pull string on the back of her neck with a white hoop attached to it |alignment = Neutral, later good |goal = To be loved by Harmony (formerly) To be loved by another kid |home = Second Chance Antiques (formerly) Lost Girl's House (currently) |friends = The Bensons, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Forky, Ducky and Bunny, Duke Caboom, Bo Peep, Giggle McDimples |minions = The Bensons |enemies = Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Duke Caboom, Giggle McDimples, Ducky and Bunny (all formerly) |likes = Tea parties, having talks with Forky |dislikes = Not being played with, having a defective voice box |fate = Finally gets an owner in need of her |quote = "Hi, there! My name is Gabby Gabby."}} Gabby Gabby is the (former) main antagonist-turned-supporting character in the 2019 Disney•Pixar animated film, Toy Story 4. She is a vintage doll created in the 1950s who used to live in Second Chance Antiques, desiring to get the attention of a little girl named Harmony. Background Gabby Gabby is a pull-string talking doll from the 1950s. But unfortunately for her, a manufacturing defect in her pull-string voice box has left her sounding anything but adorable. She has spent more than 60 years forgotten in the depths of a jam-packed antique store—her only companions are a band of voiceless ventriloquist dummies. Gabby Gabby knows someone will want her if only she can find a working voice box to repair hers. The behind-the-scenes featurette "Gabby Gabby & Her Gang" further explained her backstory–she did have an owner who bought her new back in the late 1950s, but as it was discovered that she had a defective voice box, she was given away and eventually found herself in an antique store. Personality Befitting a girl's doll of her kind, Gabby generally speaks and acts in a polite and well-spoken manner, rarely if ever raising her voice towards others, let alone get angry, though she is generally viewed as a pariah among her toy peers at the antique shop, with some like Giggle McDimples referring to her as either a "creep" or a "weirdo", partly due to her association with the Bensons. Despite her initial antagonism towards Woody and the gang, she is of good character from within, only driven more by desperation from having been trapped in the antique store than genuinely malicious intent. While she and her subordinates did resort to drastic measures in her attempt at getting the voice box she desired, she ultimately never intended to hurt anyone, instead handling situations in a professional manner, in one scene chastising her personal aide for hastily shoving Woody and Forky in her stroller, and in a later scene calmly reasoning with Woody over her need for a child to play with her. She reaches an agreement with Woody to surrender his voice box, and gives the cowboy doll's demands in return without any consequences, and unlike Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, who became embittered and vengeful over being abandoned and forgotten, Gabby never showed any sort of negative sentiment or feelings of betrayal, despite being rejected by Harmony as an "uninteresting" doll. While she did feel disappointed and crushed by the rejection, Gabby accepts the fact that there is more to her world than just Harmony, and became open to being adopted by other girls. Through this, it can be assumed that she is more of an anti-hero or a tragic anti-villain than an outright villain of malicious nature. Gabby's personality is in marked contrast to the heartless sadism of Lotso and the embittered resentment by Stinky Pete in previous films. Like Sid in the original film, who vowed never to hurt a toy again after being scarred for life from the toys who scared him into submission, Gabby accepts a chance to reform after being shown the error of her ways, voluntarily having herself adopted by a lost girl in atonement for her bad deeds. Appearances ''Toy Story 4 She first encounters Woody and Forky when she and Benson are going out for their evening stroll. When she hears that Woody was looking for Bo Peep, she offers him a ride, initially offering to help Woody. But even though he refuses, she insists on it, and the Bensons – mute ventriloquist dummies who serve as her enforcers – put Woody and Forky into the carriage. It is then revealed that Gabby is, in fact, a defective talking doll who spent most of her existence having a malfunctioning voice box, after noticing Woody has one that works, which she wants. As the years passed, Gabby had been sitting unused in the antique store, desperate to work again so that she can get adopted by Harmony, the granddaughter of the antique store owner whom is frequently given free toys from there. Woody manages to escape from the antique store, while Forky is captured, who Gabby Gabby babysits and quizzes him on everything he knows about Woody. When Harmony visits the store once again, playing tea with a nearby tea set, Gabby Gabby practices playing at the same time, Forky giving her pointers. Later, when Bo Peep, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Giggle McDimples, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom try to rescue Forky, they run into Gabby Gabby, who wanted to talk with Woody, and they escape, but not with Forky. After Woody's friends leave him, Woody agrees to give his voice box to Gabby in exchange for Forky, much to the latter's delight. After the Bensons remove his voice box, Gabby hugs Woody and thanks him warmly before bidding him and Forky a fond farewell. As Woody and Forky were about to sneak back into Bonnie's backpack, Forky watches Gabby from a distance as she calls for Harmony's attention by pulling the string on her newly-repaired voice box. Harmony notices Gabby and picks her up, but callously dismissed her as uninteresting and throws her aside in a box. A despondent and heartbroken Gabby offers Woody to give his voice box back as she "doesn't need it anymore", but Woody insists she keep it. She tells Woody to stay away from her at first, but eventually joins the gang after she is offered a chance to be loved by Bonnie. Bo and the gang (except Buzz) return and help Woody and Gabby Gabby get to Bonnie's RV. After Duke Caboom gets the gang to ground, Ducky and Bunny cue Gabby Gabby to a lost girl, who decides to keep her. The lost girl is reunited with her parents by a security guard and Gabby Gabby leaves with her new owner after silently thanking Woody and the gang, proudly falling asleep on the child’s shoulder, as Bonnie and her family arrive back at the RV park. Printed media ''Toy Story 4 comic Gabby Gabby appears as a minor character in the tie-in comic, specifically in the prequel segment "Chip Off The Old Block" where her portrayal in the film as a sort-of crime boss is further shown. Bo Peep and Giggle McDimples were looking for Billy, Goat, and Gruff when they encounter Gabby and two of the Bensons who were blocking their way. It turns out that Bo Peep's sheep somehow wound up in Gabby's care; the doll politely handed them back to Bo and led them to Tinny's nightclub inside the pinball machine in exchange for a pearl necklace for Gabby to wear while playing dress-up. Trivia *Despite her initial antagonistic role as manipulative and covetous, she wasn't actually evil throughout the film, as she neither abused nor tortured Forky or Billy, Goat, and Gruff. Also, she didn't hurt Woody while she got his voice box, as the Bensons worked carefully with him. Gabby also kept her promise to him as she released Forky and Bo Peep's sheep after she received his voice box. *Gabby Gabby is based on Talky Tina from the episode "Living Doll", who is in turn based off the popular line of talking dolls from Mattel. Director Josh Cooley also cites Vito Corleone from The Godfather film series as an influence for Gabby's control over the Benson dummies who served as her enforcers. *Gabby Gabby sulking in the crate after being rejected by Harmony and Woody comforting her was based on Penny being rejected by a couple and the orphanage cat Rufus also comforting her in the 1977 Disney animated film ''The Rescuers''.'' *Gabby Gabby is similar to Zarina from ''The Pirate Fairy. Not only are they just voiced by the same actress, they both are misunderstood by the main protagonist and they both are main villains who redeemed in the movie. Gallery Gabby Gabby.png Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Toy Story 4 (20).png Toy Story 4 (21).png Toy Story 4 (47).png toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-8583.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-8588.jpg fbcvf.jpg|Gabby Gabby Funko POP! efdsef.jpg gnvbc.jpg fsef.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 - Gabby Gabby.jpg TS4 - Gabby Gabby portrait.jpg Gabby Disney Arena render.png|T-pose render for Gabby Gabby in Disney Sorcerer's Arena. References Category:Toys Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Dolls Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games